The Matchmakers
by jacquelin825
Summary: Elena is on a mission to help her two best friends, and she brings along an indifferent Damon to help her. S/C & D/E
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Title: **The Matchmakers

**Author: **jacquelin825

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairing: **Stefan/Caroline (main), Damon/Elena _(and hints of Bonnie/Jeremy) _

**Summary: **Elena is on a mission to help her two best friends, and she brings along an indifferent Damon to help her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. But as soon as it goes on sale I will be first in line to buy Paul ;D

* * *

**CH 1. The Plan**

They were cuddled up on the couch. Elena was reading book while Damon absentmindedly played with her hair. Every time she began to laugh Elena would proceed to tell Damon exactly why it was so funny. In her attempt in telling him about the story she would just end up giggling and gasping for air. Damon couldn't understand the words she was saying. It was adorable and he would start laughing as well.

They had been together for seven months now. The first four had been awkward and tension filled. Damon and Stefan still shared the same house and each day Elena worried if one of them had killed the other.

Stefan was cold and distant from her and Damon. She would only see him talking to Caroline, but finally three months ago Stefan had come around to their relationship. He even came to Elena and apologized for his "unbecoming" behavior. And with his apology came Stefan's blessing. He just wanted Elena to be happy and even though he would never admit this to Damon, he wanted to see his brother happy as well.

Now with three days left till school began again the cold and distant Stefan had emerged again.

"Hello, Brother" Damon said. Elena looked up from her book to see Stefan at the front door. Trying to make it out of the house undetected.

"I am going out…hunting. Should be back soon" Stefan muttered and made another motion to leave, "Hey" Elena practically shouted and Stefan stopped himself from walking out the front door.

"We should meet up at the Grill later. I'll call Bonnie and Jer. They can meet us. What do you think?" Elena pleaded. Hoping the desperate tone she was using would make Stefan say yes.

"I don't know" Stefan said coldly, "I'll think about it" He walked out the door not looking back to see Elena's hurt expression.

Damon could sense the hurt, "Don't worry about it Elena. Stefan has had an eternal bug up his ass these last 150 years"

Elena pushed herself up off the couch with a frustrated sigh, "Don't you want to know what is going on with your brother?"

"So Stefan is being broody yet again" He rolled his eyes "What else is new?"

"It's more than that. Something is eating at him, I can tell. And it's not _us_" Elena motioned to the two of them. "He has gotten over that and I don't see him changing his mind"

"Maybe it's Caroline" Damon mumbled to himself. "Isn't she coming back soon?"

"Caroline? What are you talking about?"

Damon remembered that Elena had no clue what he was talking about. In fact he was sworn to secrecy by none other than blondie herself .

"Oh for fuck sakes" Damon decided to stand up as well "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"What do you think?" Elena said with a smirk

"Okay. Fine. Whatever, Stefan and Blondie…"

"Caroline" Elena interrupted "Her name is Caroline"

"Stefan and Caroline…" He corrected "…had gotten into a fight the day before she left town to visit her dad"

Elena just stood there confused looking at Damon. They were friends. Such amazing friends ever since the news about her and Damon broke out. Caroline was the only person Stefan could confide in. Caroline made it clear that she wasn't going to take sides, but asked Elena to not put her in the middle. She wanted to be there for Stefan. Elena understood.

"She left the next day" Damon finished.

"That's the day Stefan apologized to me"

Damon just smirked, "Well look at you Nancy Drew"

Now it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes "Come on! Whatever is going on between the two of them it must be eating them up. So much so that Caroline left town and Stefan….for lack of a better word…is being an ass again"

Damon couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"Caroline is coming back tomorrow. We can talk to them"

"We?" Damon questioned "There is no _we_" Damon leaned in and gives Elena a kiss on the cheek. "But I wish you luck"

"Damon Salvatore. You are going to help me"

"Are you trying to compel me?" Damon laughed again

"No. I am just stating fact. You love your brother, and you love me"

"Oh really, is that a fact" Damon stepped closer removing most of the space held between them.

Elena's breath hitched. It still amazed her that his eyes could still hold so much power over her body's reactions. "Yes" Elena's voice came out more raspy that she wanted it too.

"Fine" Damon says, followed by kissing her ever so gently on her other cheek "Sounds like a plan"

Elena pulled him into a hug. "Yes it does"

* * *

**AN:** I know this is short but the chapters will get longer :) **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

**Title: **The Matchmakers

**Author: **jacquelin825

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairing: **Stefan/Caroline (main), Damon/Elena (and hints of Bonnie/Jeremy)

_WARNING:_ I write un-beta'd. So please be gently if you see any spelling/grammar errors :\ thanks!

**Summary: **Elena is on a mission to help her two best friends, and she brings along an indifferent Damon to help her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. :(

* * *

**CH. 2 Day One**

Elena had planned out the day and she even invited Bonnie to join. Things have been strained between the two ever since Jeremy confessed to Elena of their new found relationship. It wasn't that Elena was mad at Bonnie. She felt slightly betrayed. Why wouldn't her best friend tell her the news first?

But this wasn't the time to dwell on that. Elena was ready to mend fences, and focus her attention on Caroline.

Elena arrived at Bonnie's house around noon. Bonnie's dad let her in and she went upstairs to her friend's room(second door on the right) Bonnie was sitting at her vanity putting the finishing touches of her make up. When she looked up she caught Elena's reflection in the mirror.

"Elena!" she exclaimed and shot up like a rocket to greet her friend. Bonnie pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so glad you called"

"It hasn't been that long, Bonnie" Elena laughed

"Two weeks since we were both in the same room…"

"Okay but-"

"Four days since you last called me, not including last night" Bonnie finished

"Well things won't be like that anymore. I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Okay good.

Elena spent the next fifteen minutes explaining exactly what was going on with Caroline. They talked about the fight and shared their theories on what it could have been about. Bonnie was the first to bring up the idea of romantic feelings.

_Did Caroline love Stefan or vise versa? _

_Was someone rejected? _

_Did they sleep together?_

"We have no idea at this point. Not until we get Caroline to open up and talk to us" Elena explained.

"Well if it's true-" Bonnie asked, her tone was more than slightly uneasy.

"What?"

"If it is true, are you going to be okay with that?"

Elena just looked at her best friend confused. Of course she knew what Bonnie was trying to say. But Elena had no idea how to answer the question. What if her ex and her best friend had more than friendly feelings towards each other?

"We will cross that bridge when we get to is. I mean for all we know this is just a friendly spat. We have them all the time" Bonnie laughed followed by Elena.

"You are right. We won't jump to conclusions….yet"

They waited there for 20 more minutes catching up, and avoiding topics such as Damon and Jeremy. Finally Caroline texted Elena's phone; informing them she was in front of the house waiting.

_Get UR butts down here. NAOW! _Was what the actual text read.

"We better do what she says" They both laughed in unison and Bonnie nodded her head vigorously.

* * *

The girls started of their day with lunch at Grove Place to each lunch followed by manicures and pedicures at FOREVERnails. Try as they might Bonnie and Elena couldn't get much information out of Caroline. She had a ton of father/boyfriend stories and a rather entertaining evil stepsister story, but every time the name Stefan was brought up Caroline would avoid eye contact and mumble some generic response.

"So how about The Regal next and then we have dinner at The Grill?" Bonnie chirped

"This early?" Caroline questioned "It's barely 2:30pm"

Mystic Falls didn't have much in terms of entertainment for teenagers. Most of the time you had to create your own fun. But the one thing that Caroline loved the most in this old town was The Regal. A one screen theater that played the classics like: _Gone With The Wind, Casablanca, and Singing in the Rain_. Tonight's movie was a childhood favorite of all three girls, _The Wizard Of Oz_.

"Let's meet up again in a couple hours?" Elena questioned.

They all agreed and Caroline took Elena back to Bonnie's house so she could get her car and head home.

_Maybe it was time to try a more forceful tactic this evening. _Elena thought to herself as she drove back to her home.

* * *

Damon sat on his brother's bed waiting. He wasn't looking forward to having this conversation, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start running around this town looking for him. No Damon Salvatore did have some dignity left and he planned to preserve it.

He figured that waiting here would be the smartest option. Eventually his little brother would be back to stare out the window and brood some more.

Around 5pm Stefan walked into his room and once he saw that Damon made himself comfortable on his bed he let out a exasperated sigh.

"Can you be _you _somewhere else?"

"Oh little brother" He stood up and at vampire speed was in Stefan's face "Let's talk about what's put you in this lovely mood"

Instead of responding Stefan looked to his right avoiding Damon's gaze.

"Blondie perhaps?" Damon smirked when Stefan's head snapped up to look him straight in the eyes.

* * *

The girls were walking out of the theater. There was a chill in the air, but none of them noticed as they talked and laughed. Caroline began to sing her favorite songs from the musical.

"We get it. You're a good singer. Enough already" Bonnie teased.

When they arrived at The Grill they noticed how slow business was this evening. A couple of passersby sat at the bar and a group of middle-schoolers at the pool tables. They took their seat at their favorite spot at The Grill a booth by the fireplace secluded from the majority of the restaurant. They each took turns ordering food and drinks. Caroline ordered double the food that Elena and Bonnie had. The waiter just looked at her funny and walked away.

"What!" She asked when she noticed her friends giving her the same look "It helps with the people killing urges"

The food was brought back to their table, and Caroline wasted no time and dug into her plate of food.

"So what is up with you and Stefan!" Elena exclaimed causing both Bonnie and Caroline to look up in shock.

"Subtle" Bonnie whispered to Elena "We know about the fight Care"

Caroline started choking on her chicken Caesar salad "What! Did Stefan say something?"

"No. But Damon told me he caught the tail end of you two fighting the day before you left" Elena explained.

Caroline's head fell as she placed her fork on the table. When she picked her head back up she looked like she was on the brink of tears, "When did he tell you?" She asked directly at Elena.

"Yesterday"

"Want to tell us what happened?" Bonnie asked

"Not really" Caroline replied honestly "It's stupid, actually"

"Well then just tell us. We promise not to laugh or roll our eyes-" Bonnie started to say but Caroline interrupted her, "Or be mad?" She directed her words right at Elena.

"Or be mad" Elena promised.

Caroline took a deep breath in before starting, "It all started right after you told Stefan about sleeping with Damon"

Elena nodded in acknowledgment. Encouraging Caroline to continue.

"He was being more introverted and broody than I had ever seen him. I was half expecting him to pull an Edward Cullen and try to commit suicide. I hated seeing him like this. I just wanted to make things less horrible, you know?"

"You are a good friend Caroline. It's not hard to imagine" Elena said. Bonnie nodded in agreement as she reached out and cupped Caroline's hand into her own.

"We grew close. Well….um… I mean we have always been close ever since I was turned, but he would tell me that I reminded him of Lexie his best friend. And he would thank me for being there for him. I tried not to! I really, really did!"

Tears began to roll down Caroline's cheek, "I am so sorry Elena! I am so sorry!"

"What is it?" Elena asked growing worried about her friends current outburst.

"I didn't mean to, or want to.. But-"

"You fell in love with him" Bonnie finished. Saying the words Caroline obviously couldn't.

Again Caroline's head fell. She didn't want to look up and see the angry or even disappointed faces of her friends. It was a very clear girl rule (even applying to vampires) that you didn't go after a best friends ex. They were forbidden territory. A stupid rule, albeit, but still a rule nonetheless.

"I started to talk some sense into him" Caroline continued, though her head was still facing the floor. "And then I had a sudden outburst of crazy"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Caroline arrived at the Salvatore boarding house knowing that Elena was out with Damon. It would be safer to visit her friend without running into Damon, and having yet another awkward stare-down between both brothers._

_She didn't knock on the door. By now Caroline was able to walk in and out freely. Stefan's new rule. Damon wasn't so happy about it. Oh Wells…_

_She caught him staring into the fire place. _

"_Morning" She said with some extra pep. _

"_I have been thinking about what you said to me. What you have been saying for a long time" Stefan said poignantly _

"_You listen to me? Caroline teased and Stefan gave her a rare smile. "I thought I was just your ditzy blonde friend"_

"_You are right. I need to let Elena be happy. I need to let my brother be happy"_

"_I never said anything about your brother's happiness" She joked (sort of)_

"_Trying to be serious here Caroline" _

"_Oh. Yes. Right! Continue"_

"_I will always love Elena. Always, but I can't be the reason she is unhappy"_

_Caroline did nothing but stare in silence. Did she just hear correctly? He we always love Elena! Why did that make her skin crawl with anger? She wanted to respond and be a good friend, but instead she let her anger build._

"_That's kinda selfish" Caroline mumbled to herself. Causing Stefan to look at her with confusion._

_No turning back now, she thought. _

"_I mean what if you meet this great girl, and she loves you but she also knows that you and your damn metaphorical heart will always belong to Elena. How is that fair to her? What, doesn't she deserve love?"_

"_Who…What are you….What girl?"_

_It was then that Caroline realized how insane she sounded. But she couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth._

"_I would want the guy I love to….Love me back"_

"_You will Caroline. You will find someone who loves you. I'm just saying for me that love came once"_

"_Do you even know that this is about? Seriously, you can't be that thick in the head"_

_When Damon walked into the house it took them a minute to realize his presence. _

"_Am I interrupting?" Damon asked as he quirked up his eyebrows "I'll be in my room, speak loud enough so I can hear you. Thick walls and all" He laughed to himself as he proceeded to his room upstairs._

_Caroline started to panic and she felt herself begin to blush. Could vampire's blush? Well whatever it was she knew that she needed to get the hell out of this house. So that is exactly what she did. Caroline grabbed her purse and rushed out the door at vampire speed. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I was mortified. I wasn't really angry at Stefan" Caroline finally looked up to see her friends being surprisingly sympathetic. "I hated how pathetic I was"

Elena wanted to say something, and Caroline could sense it too. But before Elena could utter a single word Caroline stood up from the table. She grabbed her purse and dug some money and put it on the table.

"That should cover it, right? She asked

"Care-" Bonnie tried to stop her, but when she grabbed her arm Bonnie felt that wasn't the whole story.

"I'll see you two at school on Monday, okay? It was fun today, thanks"

In a blink of an eye Caroline was gone, and Bonnie and Elena just sat their slightly shell-shocked

"So now what?" Elena asked

"Leave it alone"

_Maybe_, Elena thought. _But probably not._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed CH 2! I know there hasn't been any SC interactions, but I promise there will be soon ;D We all need to know what happened!

**READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The End of Summer Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. :(

**AN: **_I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I have about a hundred excuses, but I won't bore you with them. This chapter was very difficult for me to write. And I am still not all that pleased with it. But I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**CH. 3 The End of Summer Party**

It was time for The End Of Summer party in Mystic Falls. Each year the new seniors would throw a party to celebrate their last year of school. Most students of MFH planned on going to prestige colleges across the country.

So had Caroline Forbes.

She looked at the letter that she held between her hands. Inside contained her rejection or acceptance to Yale University. No one knew she had even applied. Dumb blonds get asked out more on Friday nights then smart ones. She had a feeling that the letter would contain her acceptance (Why wouldn't it, she was the epitome of the over-achiever). It was lager than most letters. Probably a brochure on what to expect when arriving. It filled her with great joy and intense pain all at the same time. How could she pretend to be the normal college freshman? When one of her extracurricular activities was stealing from the local blood bank once a month.

She threw the letter in the waste bin.

Senior year was supposed to be the best time of her life. It was supposed to be _her_ planning The End Of Summer Party. Now she didn't even want to go. Anywhere.

As soon as Bonnie and Elena asked about Stefan and the fight; Caroline wanted nothing more than to lock herself away and live out eternity in her room. But than she had the overwhelming urge to just make this last year of high school as normal as possible. Starting with this party.

What did she have to worry about? Stefan wouldn't even be there. It wasn't his _thing. _He only did stuff like that to make Elena happy. Which meant zero chances of any run ins.

* * *

"Avoiding me little brother?" Damon asked as he snuck up behind Stefan.

"Not more than usual. Why do you ask?" Stefan responded coolly

"Well at least you are in a better mood. Does a certain blond have anything to do with that?" Damon quirked up an eyebrow and grabbed his little brother's shoulders to turn and face him. Stefan resisted slightly but let Damon turn his body.

"Come on Stefan. You can tell me anything" Damon tried to sound serious.

"Since when have I ever been able to tell you anything? Ever?"

"When you were 8 years old, who was it that lied to Father and said Clair the maid had spilled the ice tea on the new expensive carpet? When in fact it was you little brother that begged me not to tell Father what really happened"

"That was over one hundred years ago" Stefan said exasperated

"Still counts!" Damon exclaimed.

Stefan said nothing. It was nice to act like actual brothers every once and a while. Stefan remembered that day like it happened yesterday. The horror he felt once the glass slipped from his hand, and the relief he felt as soon as he went to his older brother. Damon had wrapped him in his arms and tried to soothe him as best as he could. He lied, and Clair was punished. But Damon didn't feel the least bit bad about it. He was protecting his brother.

Now with a century gone by both brothers (whether they admit it or not) still feel the need to soothe and protect each other.

Damon spoke up, "I'm trying Stefan. I really want to help"

"That one almost sounded like you meant it"

The boys stayed silent for a moment. Stefan looked down and noticed Damon's hands were on his shoulders. _How long had they been there? _Stefan thought, but couldn't remember, _Had they been there the entire time?_

Stefan felt that he was truly talking with his brother again. If only this one time Stefan finally opened up, that maybe Damon wouldn't turn around and betray him.

"I went to see her before she left" Stefan whispered. Suddenly he felt himself sitting down in the living room by the fire place. _Was he led there or did he walk himself? _Again Stefan couldn't remember

**FLASHBACK**

_Stefan watched Caroline through her bedroom window. He was well aware of the creepy stalker vibe he was putting out at the moment, but he didn't care. He could see her packing her luggage full of clothes and other items deemed important enough to leave with her this summer. He waited their wondering when the best time to go up and talk to her would be. _

_Finally after hearing Liz going to bed followed by Caroline, he hopped up to the ledge of Caroline's window. It was just enough space for him to kneel. Stefan knocked slightly. Light enough so Caroline could hear, but not so loud that it would alert Liz to his presence. He could hear the sheets of her bed rustle followed by light foot steps. A desk lamp was turned on, illuminating Caroline's room. She looked slightly alarmed, but her face relaxed at the sight of Stefan. She followed that by rolling her eyes and opening up her window to let him in._

"_Creepy, much?" Caroline asked. Her tone was sharp even to her own ears. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but she couldn't help herself at this point._

"_Elena called"_

_Caroline stayed silent. Acting uninterested in what Stefan was telling her._

"_She asked me when I thought you would be coming back from your trip" Stefan concluded and Caroline looked up at him with guilty eyes._

"_Apparently you are spending the summer in Georgia with your father?"_

_Only silence. Caroline had made a complete fool of herself today and she had no plans of doing that again._

"_Earlier today-" Stefan started "I don't want you to leave. You are the only friend I have right now" He started over again._

"_That isn't enough" Caroline blurted out "Give me a better reason to stay? I need a better reason"_

_It was Stefan's turn to stay silence. Words were filling up his mind yet nothing wanted to come out of his mouth. The silence became deafening as a tear rolled down Caroline's cheek._

"_I guess that says it all"_

_Stefan reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away._

"_I'm not going to pretend to not love you Stefan. It's more than just friendship to me, and for once I deserve to have that love returned back to me"_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but Caroline didn't let him "Leave" she demanded_

"_Caroline-"_

"_Leave, please" she begged this time._

_Stefan was a statue. Unmoving._

"_MOM! Come here for a moment. PLEASE!" Caroline shouted._

_Stefan could hear the frantic footsteps leading towards her room. _

_When Liz entered there was no sign of Stefan. All that was left was an open window and a broken heart._

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

The party was being held out by the watering hole near the Lockwood property. It was newly discovered thanks to Tyler. Which meant a slim chance of being busted by the cops.

Bonnie and Elena arrived together. Leaving their others halves back at home. Jeremy didn't want to upset Elena by being there and Damon had been MIA for the last couple hours so Elena decided not to wait any longer. Elena knew not to worry. Damon would have called had it been serious.

Immediately they were handed two bright red cups filled with an unknown substance that smelled like pure alcohol. It didn't matter, this party was tradition. One that even aunt Jenna would brag about to this day (of course she never condoned her behavior, but that was hardly the point) The only thing missing was Caroline. The third Musketeer. Bonnie had given up trying to call around the 100th time she dialed Caroline's number and it going straight to voicemail.

Elena had little to say in the matter, and Bonnie couldn't tell if her best friend was angry at the blond.

"Do you think Caroline is coming?" Elena asked out of the blue

"Wow, did you actually acknowledge her existence?"

Elena looked at her friend with annoyance, "What does that mean?"

"Speaking of…" Bonnie didn't answer . She pointed right behind Elena.

When Elena turned around she saw her friend on the arm of Jake Haul. An all-class asshole and Caroline's obvious choice to provoke a reaction. Jake was a senior in high school when the girls were freshman (furthermore proving that Jake was a sleaze)

There was no doubt in Elena's mind that Caroline could handle Jake. In fact Elena worried that Caroline could handle herself _too_ well.

Elena didn't think twice before opening up her cell phone and texting Damon:

_Help. It's Caroline._

_- E _

* * *

When Damon arrived with Stefan at the party he half expected to see Caroline mauling people to death. Instead, he saw a very intoxicated blond making a mockery of herself and a rather handsy jug-head draped all over her tiny form.

Damon could feel Stefan tense from behind and his unnecessary breath was coming out in harsh pants.

"Be more obvious, Stefan" Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

Stefan ignored his older brother as they both made their ways through the crowd to get to the person in question. Damon got to her first and immediately grabbed Caroline by the wrist.

"Party's over…bro" Damon said it with a over-the-top beach bum voice

Caroline yanked her hand away violently, "I guess you being here is Elena's doing?" She looked up to meet Damon's eyes with a rather angry stare. But instead her eyes were distracted by the concerned green orbs staring back at her. Stefan.

Now she was mortified. Sure Caroline knew she was making a complete idiot of herself in front of the entire senior class but now Stefan was here to witness it all. _KILL. ME. NOW. _

Damon saw the bite marks on Jake's wrist before Stefan did, but it was only a matter of seconds before Stefan saw them too. "We should get you home" was all Stefan could muster up and say.

"Damn girl" Jake interrupted the tension that the trio had created "Are they like your secret service" he mumbled.

"Really?" Damon rhetorically asked Caroline "This idiot?"

Damon turned his attention back to Jake, who was still draped across Caroline's shoulder. _Go home. Sober up. Forget what happened tonight. _Damon used his compulsion and he left without a word to anyone.

To say that they had started a scene would be an understatement. It seemed every eye was now directly on them. To avoid anymore unwanted attention Stefan lifted Caroline into his arms as if she weighed nothing. When he looked down she had already passed out.

"Take her to my house" Elena said trying to play catch up as Stefan worked his through the crowd and to Damon's car.

He nodded and placed her gently in the back seat.

"See you there"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! FEEDBACK IS LOVE ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Death By Conversation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. :(

**AN: **_I_ _write with out a beta. All mistakes are mine._

* * *

Caroline laid in Elena's bed feigning sleep. The intoxication that she felt earlier was almost nearly gone and the realization of what she actually did was finally setting in. She had made a complete fool of herself back at the party and worse Stefan was there to see it all. No way he didn't notice the bite marks on Jake's wrist. More than anything she felt shame in herself for letting herself go down that path again.

The need for air and space became overwhelming. Caroline exited out Elena's bedroom window without alerting the other two girls to her departure. Once outside she remembered her favorite place to run and hide when her parents would begin to fight. A secluded place down by river. She ran there taking advantage of her vampire speed.

The bench that Caroline would usually sit on was in bad shape. It looked like it could barely hold up a squirrel non the less a hundred and fifteen pound teenage vampire. So instead she opted to sit at the edge of the river bank.

Caroline was so lost in thought she had no idea how long she had actually been sitting there. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps coming towards her grounded her back into reality. Immediately she went into defense mode. Ready to take on whatever was about to appear before her.

Fear was replaced by confusion when she saw the one and only Damon emerge from the shadows.

"Hey blondie" Damon greeted "Decided to come brood by the river? How cliché." Caroline didn't respond. "You've spent to much time with my brother"

The mention of Stefan made Caroline physically flinch.

"You sure know how to pick winners"

Caroline glared at Damon for talking about Stefan like that "I'm talking about that Jake guy" Damon replied as if reading Caroline's thoughts.

"Shut up" Caroline finally spoke. Sounding more embarrassed than angry.

"Casanova back there practically was practically a walking, talking Rufi"

"What are you talking about, Damon?" the young vampire asked exasperated.

"We don't chow down on anyone with vervain in their system. Why?" He asked rhetorically "It affects us, it makes us sick. Same goes for drugs and alcohol"

Caroline sat there in shock. Letting them settle into a uncomfortable silence.

"So what it is Barbie? What's got you in such a deep funk? I just can't imagine that my brother is causing all these woes." Damon took a seat next to her by the bank of the river.

Caroline stayed silent. She began mulling over all the words in her head but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Could she really just trust this man? He might have Elena fooled but she remembers all to well what he is like. How manipulative he could be when he wants something. She was always just a means to an end for him. Why is this different?

"Trying to score brownie points Damon? I don't think they give out extra credit in relationships"

Damon snorted, "Elena has been a horrible influence on me. Cause for some strange reason I actually care about you, Caroline. Hey maybe it's that blood bond thing we have going. Either way, talk or no talk, I'm here if you want me to be"

Caroline took a moment to look directly in his eyes to see if his words were sincere. To here surprise they all felt genuine.

She nodded her response.

Damon sat there a moment longer before getting up to leave the blond with her own thoughts.

"I thought I got into this really amazing school, but turns out they are just sending out brochures to seniors in high school. They didn't even spell my last name right" Caroline laughed humorlessly "Like I could really believe that I was accepted into a school like that. Like I can ever be a normal _anything ever again"_

"College is overrated" Damon tries, but obviously it is the wrong thing to say when Caroline suddenly looks away and stares intently at the river. "But you're a smart kid, you can get in any school you want as many times you want. Go for eight PhDs if you want"

"You actually mean that?" She says in disbelief

"Yeah, but you'll get bored by the third one, trust me"

"Mr. Salvatore did you actually go to college?" Caroline asks with a smirk, eyes still focused on the river.

"In the 60s, but that was just to get the easy free loving hippy chicks running around campus"

Caroline laughs, her first real one all night. It makes her feel the weight of the night slowly begin to lift. "Thanks Damon. I know this must have just killed you to sit here and talk about my feelings"

"Well good thing I'm already dead"

xxx

_AN: Wow, look it's an update! So sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I got really stuck on how I wanted this chapter to go. I knew I wanted some D/C interaction. Hopefully the updates will come more often now._


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. :(

**AN: **_Thank you to my amazing beta (Becca)...for getting back to me so fast_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcome Back_  
_**

The weekend was over and the first day of school was upon the teenagers of Mystic Falls. MFHS itself was full of students and staff members bustling around the grounds. There were long black tables set up in the gym with computers for freshman registration and final class schedules.

"Where's Caroline" barked Amanda Fencer, another senior that had volunteered her time to help with registration "Isn't she like in charge of all of this?"

Elena looked over at Amanda. They were sitting at the tables waiting for the new students to arrive. It was 7 in the morning and she really didn't have it in her to deal with this, but she promised Caroline.

So here she sat with a Styrofoam cup from her house filled with coffee; trying her best not to bite Amanda's head off, "I'm sure she'll be here soon" Elena finally said.

"Well if I was her I wouldn't show my face a mile near here" Norah Smithe said from behind the two girls "I mean did you hear what happened at the senior party? O.M.G! I know she's your friend Elena, but seriously she is turning into such a little freak."

Elena turned her head to meet Norah's gaze, "Why don't you shut up about things you have no idea about, Norah, okay?"

"Morning guys!" a familiar peppy voice rang out from the left catching Elena's attention.

"Caroline!" Norah exclaimed "I feel like we haven't seen each other, in like, forever!"

Caroline put on her best and brightest fake smile, "Yeah…I was visiting family this summer."

"Hey Care, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elena interrupted motioning with her head to the bleachers a couple feet away from where they were conversing.

* * *

"First day of your senior year, little brother; you know I get misty eyed every single time. It never ceases to fail" Damon deadpanned

"Funny" Stefan replied.

'I thought so" Damon shrugged.

"Well if we're done now." Stefan was angry, Damon could tell. What wasn't clear was the reason behind Stefan's anger.

"What's got you in such a cheery mood this morning? Did the bunnies start a revolt?"

"Last night when you got home…I smelled her all over you" Stefan stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you a hound dog?" Damon now had no doubt about what was ruffling his brother's feathers "Yes, I was with Barbie last night" Damon paused to gage Stefan's reaction. To his delight he could see Stefan's jaw clench at the double meaning of his sentence.

Deciding to put his little brother out of his misery, he continued, "I saw her sneak out of Elena's window. I followed her to the river. We talked. End of story."

Stefan nodded, satisfied with his brother's explanation.

"You two are being idiotic, by the way. Can you just get over yourself and talk to her? I mean honestly this is really getting in the way of my happiness. Elena has made this her new pet project….Worst of all she has dragged me into it."

Stefan's only response was to pick up his bag and head out the door. The words though did ring true. He needed to talk to Caroline. He needed his best friend back. The months without her had been pure torture. He missed her smile and contagious laugh. He missed the stupid movies she made him watch, or music she insisted on listening too (_dubstep, really?) _Most of all he missed her presence. There was just something about Caroline's presence that made everything seem brighter.

With that final thought he drove off to school, now with a new determination to win back his friend, his Caroline.

* * *

They were both nervous. Elena didn't know what to say and neither did Caroline. For three long minutes both girls just stood by the bleachers, away from the crowd and prying ears, staring at everything but each other.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison. Elena began to laugh, but Caroline looked like she had been punched in the gut.

"Why are you sorry?" she shrieked, which caused a couple bystanders to look in their direction.

Elena looked at the ground, her expression sheepish, "For shutting you out after you told me about what happened between you and Stefan" Elena looked up to meet Caroline's eyes "It was a lot to take in, Care."

"I am so sorry Elena. I hate myself for everything I've done. I fall in love with your ex and then I run away like a coward. Then to top it all off I pull a Lindsay Lohan at the party last night. Honestly I do not know what the hell I was thinking."

"Hey, we all have our embarrassing drunken stories. Remember homecoming dance, sophomore year? I'm pretty sure you and Matt both had to physically keep me from dancing on top of the tables." Caroline nodded and laughed at the memory.

"Talk to him, Caroline. He missed you. He was a miserable vampire to be around these last couple months. With him sulking around, staying in his room, and barking at everyone."

Now it was Caroline's turn to look sheepish. It wasn't only Stefan who was a miserable vampire to be around. Caroline spent most of her time in Georgia locked away in her father's guest room. Try as they might to get her to go see movies, or take in the sights, Caroline had no interest in any of it. She was too busy wallowing in self pity to even make an effort. Towards the end of her visit she finally opened up a little and even went on a couple of adventures with Steven and his daughter.

Elena was right. She needed to talk to Stefan. No more of this sad pity party that she had decided to throw for herself. No she was Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic, president of the student council, and a vampire. She could handle this. So what if Stefan didn't return her feelings? There was plenty more to life than just some guy. Albeit an amazing wonderful guy that made her insides turn to mush, but a guy none the less. She was going to have a mature conversation with Stefan to clear the air once and for all.

* * *

Caroline walked down the halls with her head held high. There were more than a few dirty looks and whispered words that were sent her way. The girls would call her names while the boys would make obscene gestures. In her human life this would have devastated her, but she was no longer that little girl anymore. Of course she still had her flaws, being an insecure control freak for one, but now the opinions of her fellow classmates didn't matter. The only ones that really mattered were those of her friends, and Stefan. Hopefully by the end of the day Stefan would still be her friend.

Unfortunately her life was never that easy. It seemed that Stefan didn't share any of her same classes. That or he was still ignoring her. Which in her mind was totally justifiable, he probably didn't want to be left alone with her.

Caroline's mood dropped considerably by the time lunch rolled around. She hadn't even see Stefan once all day. Instead of staying at school with all her friends she decided to take advantage of being a senior, and left to have lunch. She sat in her car for a moment to collect her thoughts, when a knock on her window had her jumping in surprise.

It was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore was standing outside her car door. Caroline continued to stare as if she was staring a mirage. Would he disappear if she reached out to touch him?

"Caroline, can we talk?" at the sound of Stefan's voice she allowed herself to believe that this was no figment of the imagination.

Caroline nodded and stepped out of the car.

"I was hoping we could talk away from the school." Stefan said. Caroline couldn't meet his eyes directly. Those green eyes would definitely be her downfall. So she continued to stare at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"I was heading to The Grill." Caroline finally said after finding her voice.

* * *

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The confidence that Caroline had this morning faded and she was only left with doubt and insecurity. She was too aware of Stefan's eyes on her. Like every move she made was to be cataloged, in case she disappeared again.

"I missed you" He finally spoke, his tone a little harsh. Caroline dared to look up to see his face. He was wearing serious vampire face number four, which meant he was a little angry. "I asked Elena to give me your father's address. She agreed, reluctantly."

"And did you?" Caroline asked, now feeling a little angry herself "Did you come by, cause I am sure my dad would have said something." Caroline paused and waited for an answer. When she didn't receive one she continued to stare at her plate and uneaten food.

"What was I suppose to say, Caroline? I had obviously hurt you…and...and that killed me. I promise to protect you, yet I am the one who ends up hurting you" Stefan said defeated

Caroline laughed out humorlessly, "You can't protect me from my own stupidity, Stefan."

"You are not stupid-" Stefan started only to be interrupted by Caroline

"Falling in love with a guy who will be eternally in love with Elena Gilbert? Yeah I would say that was one of the stupidest things I have done in a long time."

The silence fell heavy between the two.

"I just want my friend back." Caroline finally spoke. Her pleading blue eyes stared right into Stefan's green ones. "Please tell me I didn't totally screw that up!" She was on the brink of tears and Stefan was next to her in a flash wrapping her up in his arms.

"Never, Caroline. You'll never lose me."

Caroline had buried her head into Stefan's chest. She dared herself to look up, and just like two magnets they both began gravitate towards each other. Caroline knew what was about to happen, but she only hoped that Stefan did too.

Finally their lips touched, just a simple touch. Caroline felt like her whole body was on fire. If she had a beating heart it would be pounding out her chest. Finally the realization hit her. She was kissing Stefan Salvatore. She pulled away like his lips were made of vervain.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said, that must have been her mantra for the day, she thought "I am so sorry."

When she went to pull away and run out the door Stefan held onto her wrist, keeping her in place.

There they stood in The Grill with more than a couple curious eyes set on them.

"Are you always going to run away from me Caroline Forbes?" Stefan chuckled as he pulled her closer.

This time he gently grabbed her face and pulled her into a deeper kiss. She didn't know what to do with her arms. They seemed to flop at her side. When her brain caught up with the recent development she finally gave into the kiss. Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled as close as she could get.

After a few moments they both pulled away, just enough that they could look at each other's faces.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked with a mix of amusement and amazement

"What I should have done the night you left. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly, but I was scared Caroline. You scare me." at Stefan's final words they both began to laugh.

"Are we really doing this? I mean is this a wonderful dream that I'm going to wake up from, cause-"

"This is real, Caroline. And yes, I think we are doing this."

Caroline sighed deeply, "Elena is going to hate me."

"No she won't. She loves you" Stefan paused to make sure he had Caroline's complete attention, "I love you."

Before Caroline could respond Stefan brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "I think we better get back to school. We passed our allotted time for lunch."

Caroline nodded and couldn't stop the wide smile that she couldn't erase from her face. They walked out of The Grill with his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his waist.

She was still worried about Elena's reaction to what happened today, but with Stefan by her side she knew it would all be okay.

* * *

**The End?** _This is where this story ends for now. There may be a epilogue in the future :)_


End file.
